


Ben 10 in a Nutshell

by AzureAceStarburst7



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAceStarburst7/pseuds/AzureAceStarburst7
Summary: Seriously why does it even have a dial





	Ben 10 in a Nutshell

Aliens were attacking! And so were robots, and mutants, and pirates!

Which meant it was time for a young Ben Tennyson to activate his Omnitrix, and go hero!

He twisted the right part and dialed up Fourarms, his favourite alien, even though Upgrade is vastly superior.

"Going hero!" Ben shouted, and slammed the watch down.

He turned into a small, blue, and utterly worthless fish with tiny legs.

"Fuck!" The Fish shouted miserably.


End file.
